<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everlasting (H.P. x fem. Reader) Years 1-4 by owlsizter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078226">Everlasting (H.P. x fem. Reader) Years 1-4</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlsizter/pseuds/owlsizter'>owlsizter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Gryffindor, Love, Trauma, harry potter x reader, years 1-4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlsizter/pseuds/owlsizter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Each year, Y/n L/n watched as her mother ticked off marks on her birthday. </p><p>On her tenth, she and her mother left America to move to London, leaving her father behind. "Good riddance!" Her mother had said.</p><p> On her eleventh birthday, Y/n received an invitation to attend Hogwarts. Knowing her mother had attended, Y/n was excited to learn magic and make new friends. </p><p>That was before she found that trouble seemed to follow her — especially when her best friend was Harry Potter. Follow Y/n as she makes new friends, go on dangerous adventures, and find out secrets her mother would rather keep secret... </p><p>— </p><p>This was originally posted on Wattpad with the same title by @owlsizter, as well &lt;3 </p><p>—</p><p>Important notice to anyone who thinks I'm violating some copyright law — I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling.  </p><p>I am in no way claiming that I own anything other than Y/n, so if you do not like my story, please continue on your way and ignore my story. </p><p>Thank you</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Reader, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everlasting (H.P. x fem. Reader) Years 1-4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t know how long it will take me to publish all the chapters for years 1-4. I am currently editing them since Wattpad deleted my original story and the only way I got my chapters were in an unformated, also I’m posting them on here as a back up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n's POV:   </p><p>"Okay darling, you'll take this and walk right through platform 9 and 10." My mother explained as she impatiently tapped on the fireplace.  </p><p>Mum was always working, ever since her divorce with dad she focused on work and tended to ignore me.  </p><p>"Okay Mum." I responded.</p><p>I would rather not be doing this alone, everybody else's parents were probably coming to walk their children to the train. </p><p>Mum reached into a sack of fine powder and then pushed me to the fire, "Have a good year and make sure to write me all about it."  </p><p>It was a good thing mom had shown me how Floo powder worked, because I would've thought she was trying to commit murder by the way she pushed me into the fire.  </p><p>"I will mom, and can I-" </p><p>I was cut off by my mom tutting.  </p><p>"Okay now, bye."  </p><p>I looked around the room to find my mom already leaving the room. The heat of the flame licked my legs since I was wearing shorts.  Anxiety surged through me as I thought about my upcoming adventure — Hogwarts.  </p><p>Suddenly, I spoke loudly and clearly of a close fireplace near the platform.  </p><p>—  </p><p>Children were bustling about as I gazed at the scarlet steam engine waiting for dismissal. </p><p>There were people milling about, parents were crying and kids running and begging to get on train. I pushed forward to find a seat and ignored the curious stares from others. Most carriages were full and I would rather sit alone. </p><p>Finally, I found a carriage that held a boy about my age. </p><p> "Erm — can I sit with you?" I questioned, hoping I didn't stand out too much.  </p><p>He looked almost startled and was quick to nod. </p><p>As I sat down I took in his appearance, he had unruly raven hair and bright green eyes with glasses.  </p><p>"I'm Y/n L/n." I smiled, trying to make conversation.  </p><p>"Harry, Harry Potter." He nodded.  </p><p>"Oh, you're Harry Potter, my mother mentioned you." I exclaimed, but regretted due to an awkward silence hanging in the air after.  </p><p>"It seems there are a lot of people who know me." </p><p>"Can I sit here?" I young red-head boy had asked pointing towards the seat next to me, "everywhere else is full."  </p><p>Harry and I looked towards each-other to make sure it was okay before nodding.  </p><p>"Hey, Ron." </p><p>Now there were two red-head twins standing at the door way, "listen, we're going down to the middle of the train — Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."  </p><p>I scrunched up my nose, a giant tarantula?  </p><p>"Right" Ron had mumbled.</p><p>"Harry, did we introduce ourselves?" One twin had asked, ignoring me, "Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."  </p><p>"Bye" Ron and Harry had said.  </p><p>I had smiled a little when one of the twins had placed his eyes on me.  </p><p>There was a thick silence as we waited for conversation.  </p><p>"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out, goggling at Harry.  </p><p>I let a quick laugh, "of course he is."  </p><p>"Oh- well I thought it might have been one of Fred and George's jokes." Ron stated, </p><p>"who are you?"  </p><p>"I'm Y/n L/n" I grinned.  </p><p>His eyes went a little wider once he heard me.  </p><p>"Are you really?" He asked and once I nodded he lifted a strand of my hair in the air then let it  fall back down, "is your mum really well, <br/>M/n?"  </p><p>"Why, what's wrong with her mother?" Harry asked from his seat.  </p><p>"Her mother was the first Veela to go to Hogwarts," Ron explained to Harry.  </p><p>"What's a Veela?" Harry questioned me. </p><p> "It's a really pretty woman." I told him.  </p><p>"Why don't they go to Hogwarts?" He asked, looking hungry for more information. </p><p>I don't know why they didn't. Harry was clearly confused as me and Ron shared a look.  </p><p>"Well I don't actually know." Ron said, shrugging. </p><p>"Mum won't tell me." I added, raising my eyebrows quickly.  </p><p>"Well, Harry, do you actually have your...." Ron trailed off and motioned to his forehead.  </p><p>Harry raised his fringe. On his forehead was a lightning shaped scar. I didn't completely know Harry's story, mum had avoided most things. She had just told me the basics.  </p><p>"So that's where You-Know-Who—"  </p><p>"Yes," Harry said, "but I can't remember anything really."  </p><p>"Nothing?" Ron asked eagerly.  </p><p>"Well — I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else." Harry said.  </p><p>"Wow" Ron said in wonderment. </p><p>Ron continued to stare at Harry for a bit before he realized what he was doing and snapped his attention out the window.  </p><p>"Are your guy's families all wizards?" Harry asked us, clearly fascinated.  </p><p>"Er- yes, I think so." said  Ron, "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant. But we never talk about him."  </p><p>I felt myself giggle, "an accountant that's boring, no wonder you don't talk of him."  </p><p>Ron snorted but Harry seemed preoccupied, "so you must know loads of magic already." Harry said sadly.  </p><p>"Er, not really." Ron said while patting Harry on his shoulder.  </p><p>Harry let out a sigh of relief before turning to me.</p><p>"What about you Y/n, your dad must be a wizard if your mum's a — uh — a Veela." Harry stated, still confused on the terminology.  </p><p>"My dad is a muggle, he lives in America. We all used to live over there until mum and dad got a divorce," I said, shrugging.  </p><p>I didn't care much for my father, he wasn't a fan of wizards, so he would freak out whenever mum would do some sort of spell. That was one factor of their constant arguing.  </p><p>"Oh, wicked, so that's how you have that accent." Ron stated.  </p><p>I shrugged again, "how else would I have this accent?"  </p><p>"It could be fake," said Harry. </p><p>Ron snorted before turning back to Harry.</p><p> "I heard you live with muggles, how are they?" <br/>Ron asked Harry.  </p><p>Harry seemed startled, "horrible, I wish I had three wizard brothers." </p><p>He seemed almost gloomy and sad when talking about his family.  </p><p>"Five" Ron correctes, also seeming gloomy.  </p><p>"I wish I had someone my age in my family." I stated, while placing my chin in my hand.  </p><p>Harry quirked an eyebrow, "Not if that was a muggle."  </p><p>I sighed before turning to Ron. </p><p>"what about the rest of your family?" I asked, curious about his family.  </p><p>"I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left — Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of the Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new either, with five bothers I got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat." </p><p>Ron suddenly grabbed a sleeping, fat gray rat from his jacket pocket.  </p><p>"His name is Scabbers by the way and he's useless. He hardly ever wakes up and Percy got a new owl from my dad for being a prefect, but they could aff- I mean they gave me Scabbers instead."  </p><p>Ron's ears went pink as he finished his rant. </p><p>I didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford new things and neither did Harry, because Harry then went on to tell us about his living conditions at the Dursley and how he had to wear Dudley's old clothes and never got birthday presents. This definitely put Ron in a better mood.  </p><p>"...... and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents, or Voldemort."  </p><p>Ron gasped and I sent him a questioning look.  </p><p>"What?" Harry asked, clearly confused as I was. </p><p>"You said You-Know-Who's name!" Ron explained, sounding shocked and impressed.  </p><p>"What's wrong with that?" I questioned, I didn't see anything wrong with Harry saying Voldemort's name. Besides wasn't Harry the one who took him down?  </p><p>"See, I've got lots to learn, I didn't even know you weren't allowed to say his name." Harry said, slouching down, "I bet I'm the worst in class."  </p><p>"You won't be, there are plenty of people who come from muggle families and they learn quick enough." Ron said, reassuring Harry.  </p><p>The next hour was filled with silence as we gazed at the pastures out the window. Around half past twelve a elderly woman opened our door and asked, "Anything off he trolley, dears?"  </p><p>Harry leapt to his feet and Ron once again turned pink. I fumbled with my pockets to take out a few knuts and sickles for a chocolate frog.  Harry had gotten something of everything off the cart.  </p><p>"Hungry, are you?" Ron questioned him.  </p><p>"Yeah Harry, have you not eaten?" I asked, starting on my frog.  </p><p>"I'm starving," Harry stated while taking a large bite out a pumpkin pasty.  </p><p>Ron then took a lumpy bag with four sandwiches. As he was pulling them apart he mumbled something about his mother forgetting he doesn't like corned beef.  </p><p>"Swap you for one of these." Harry said, holding up a pasty.  </p><p>My frog was gone by now and I now admired my card and groaned, I've already got Helga Hufflepuff a load of times.</p><p>  "You don't want this, it's all dry" Ron said. </p><p>"She hasn't got much time." He added, "with all five of us."  </p><p>"Go on, have a pasty." Harry encouraged, pushing towards his face. </p><p>Ron grinned before taking the package and starting to snack of the pumpkin pasty. Harry then turned to me and threw a cauldron cake.  </p><p>"Thanks" I said, giving a thumbs up.  </p><p>Harry smiled and took another bite of food. After a while Harry had gotten to a chocolate frog. </p><p>"What's this?" He asked, holding it up, "they aren't really frogs are they?"  </p><p>"No, they're just enchanted to hop around." I explained to Harry, who was looking hesitant to try it.  </p><p>"But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa." Ron said. </p><p>"Do you have her, we can trade?" He asked me.  </p><p>I nodded my head, "I think so, I can ask my mum to look in my collection."   </p><p>"Wicked" Ron exclaimed and reached out for a high five.  </p><p>"So this is Dumbledore?" Harry has explained from the other seat, he had opened his chocolate frog package while Ron and I were chatting.  </p><p>"Don't tell me you haven't heard of Dumbledore?" Ron asked in disbelief.  </p><p>"Clearly he's heard of him if he knows that Dumbledore exists." I stated in a duh tone. </p><p>Harry was still examining his card, he seemed to be in deep thought. </p><p>Suddenly Harry jumped up, "He's gone!" </p><p>"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day." Ron said, grinning.</p><p>  "He'll be back." I said, sending Harry a reassuring smile.  </p><p>I eyed the giant pile of chocolate frogs waiting patiently.  </p><p>"Help yourself." Harry stated gesturing to the pile of sweets, "but you know in the muggle world, pictures usually, uh, stay put."  </p><p>"Mhats 'ery troo" I said while having a mouthful of chocolate wand. </p><p>"Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Ron asked curiously, "weird!"  </p><p>The three of us worked through all the chocolate frogs and we were left with  Dumbledore, Morgana, Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, and Merlin. As I looked away from the candy, I found myself gazing into the fields outside the window.  </p><p>"You want to be careful with those," Ron stated, snapping my attention away from the field. </p><p>Harry was now holding Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. </p><p>"When they say every flavor, they mean every flavor." Ron added, before scrunching up his nose, "you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he got a booger-flavored one once."  </p><p>Ron then continued to pick up a green bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a corner.  </p><p>"Bleaargh— see? Sprouts." Ron said, clearly in pain.  </p><p>"Let me try one." I said, I picked up a brown one that had speckles in them.  </p><p>"Now hold up Y/n, don't you want to think this through." Ron said, "it looks like a bad one."  </p><p>I stared at the bean and then at Harry who seemed to be on the edge of his seat. </p><p>"I'm not afraid of artificial flavoring." I said before popping it into my mouth. </p><p>The flavor was one of the strangest I've ever had. </p><p> "Blegh, roast beef" I said while holding my stomach. </p><p>Ron and Harry seemed to find this amusing, because they were now laughing and Harry was rushing to try some. They continued on trying flavors and stating what they got. There was even a grey speckled one that Ron wouldn't touch, but Harry was brave enough time try a piece.  </p><p>Once the countryside passed and we made it a location with dark twisting trees. Around this time a tearful boy came in. </p><p>"Sorry," He said "Have any of you guys seen a toad?"  </p><p>"Uh no" I said, biting my lip. </p><p>Ron and Harry both shook their heads.  </p><p>The boy suddenly wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"  </p><p>I don't know how a toad would've gotten into our carriage.  </p><p>"He'll turn up." Harry said.  </p><p>"Yes," The boy said, "well if you see him."  </p><p>The boy then left.  </p><p>"If we saw a toad how would be know it was his?" I questioned, the other two shrugged their shoulders.  </p><p>"Don't know why he's so bothered." Ron said thoughtfully, "if I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as possible. Mind you, I brought Scabbers so I can't talk. "  </p><p>I let out a laugh, "right you are, Ron." </p><p>I looked down at the fat rat that was snoozing on Ron's lap.  </p><p>"He might've died and I wouldn't know the difference." Ron said in disgust, "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look....."  </p><p>Ron then rummaged through his bag to find his wand, once he found it he examined it a bit.  There were chips and pieces missing, a piece of white was on the tip as well.</p><p>"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway-"  </p><p>When he had just raised his wand the door opened once again. I let out a groan of frustration, I was excited to see Ron's spell. </p><p>The teary-eyed boy from before was back but this time he had a girl with him. She was already dressed in her new Hogwarts uniform.  </p><p>"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." She said in a bossy voice, she had lots of bushy hair, and rather large front teeth.  </p><p>"We already told him we haven't seen it." Said Ron in a annoyed voice. </p><p>The girl wasn't listening though, I noticed that she seemed transfixed on his wand.</p><p>"Are you doing magic? Let's see then," she said, gesturing to the beaten wand.  </p><p>"Er- okay?" Ron said as a question. </p><p>He then cleared his throat and began his spell.  </p><p>Sunshine, daises, butter mellow Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow  </p><p>He waved his wand but nothing seemed to happen. There was an awkward silence as we waited. </p><p>"Are you sure that's a real spell?" The girl asked.  </p><p>My frustration boiled over, "I don't know, did it work?"  <br/>I heard Ron snigger and Harry snort. The girl continued on, ignoring me. </p><p>"Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and they've all worked for me. Nobody in my family's a wizard at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard- I've learned all our course books by heart, of course I just hoped it will be enough- I'm Hermione Granger by the way, and who are you?"  </p><p>She had said this all so quick that I could barely keep up, but now she had her attention on Ron. </p><p>"Ron Weasley" he muttered.  </p><p>She turned to me. </p><p>"Y/n L/n" I said in a sigh.  </p><p>She suddenly gasped, "I've read about your mother a couple of times in The New Wizard Age."  </p><p>I nodded before turning back to the window.  </p><p>"Harry Potter." He at least sounded a bit interested.  </p><p>"Are you really?" She questioned, once again I wanted to say ''well of course he is, he just said it'' but I managed to hold that in.</p><p>"know all about you, of course- I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events in the Twentieth Century."  </p><p>"Am I?" Harry asked.  </p><p>"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione, "do any of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds the best by far; I heard Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad.....anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You three had better change, you know I suppose we'll be there soon." </p><p>And with that she left.</p><p>"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it." Ron said while throwing his wand back in his trunk, "Stupid spell —George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud." </p><p>"She talks quite a lot, doesn't she?" I asked, resting my legs up on the seat next to me.  </p><p>"Yeah I guess so" Harry said, agreeing with me. </p><p>"What house is your brothers in, and your mum, Y/n?"  </p><p>"Ravenclaw" I said airily, the effects of the candy seemed to be taking place. I felt completely full.</p><p>"Gryffindor" Ron said, glad to change the conversation from Hermione, "Mum and Dad were in it too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw it too bad, but imagine if they put me in slytherin."  </p><p>"That was the house, Vol-, I mean You-Know-Who was in?" Harry questioned.  </p><p>I nodded.  </p><p>"You know, I think the ends of Scabbers whiskers are a bit lighter." Harry said to improve our moods. </p><p>"So what do your oldest brothers do known that they've left, anyways?"</p><p>I thoughtfully wondered about what I would do once I left Hogwarts, I suppose I could work on the ministry like my Mum.   </p><p>While I was thinking Ron and Harry were talking all about quidditch. Once Ron started talking about the finer points of the game, the door opened once again. Three boys stepped in.  </p><p>"Is it true?" A pale faced boy asked, he had white-blond hair, "they're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"  </p><p>Harry looked over at Ron and I and we shrugged. </p><p>"Yes" Harry spoke slowly, as if he was confused.  </p><p>Behind the pale boy were the thickest boys I've ever seen, they both seemed extremely mean.  </p><p>"Oh, this is Crabbe and Goyle" the boys said, indicating to the to boys if either side of him. </p><p>"And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."  </p><p>Ron then let a cough to hide a snigger, I then elbowed him to stop.  </p><p>"Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask who you are, my father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." Malfoy stated smugly.  </p><p>"Watch your mouth" I snapped, I could feel my blood pound as I glared at him. </p><p> "And who are you to tell me what to do?" He said glaring.  </p><p>"Y/n L/n" I stated.  </p><p>"Oh, father told me about your mother, you'll probably use your looks to make friends." He said, laughing.  </p><p>I felt Harry pull me back down in a seat as I got up to fight. </p><p>"Just as you'll use your fathers name to intimidate people?" I asked innocently.  </p><p>I looked over to find Ron anxiously watching our argument but the blonde boy turned away to Harry again, "you'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."  </p><p>He then held out his hand for Harry to shake, but Harry didn't take it. </p><p>"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are myself, thanks." Harry stated before turning back to Ron and me.  </p><p>The pale boy now turned slightly pink before ending his visit.</p><p>"I'll be careful if I were you, Potter." He said slowly, "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way your parents did.  They didn't know what was good for them either. You hang around the riffraff like the Weasley and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."  </p><p>Now all three of us stood up.  </p><p>"Say that again!" Ron said, his face as red as his hair.  </p><p>"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.  </p><p>"Unless you get out now." Harry threatened.  </p><p>I felt nervous as I sized up Malfoy's crew. Crabbe and Goyle were both quite large, bigger than Harry, Ron, and myself. </p><p> "But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some." Malfoy said.  </p><p>Goyle then went to grab a chocolate frog next to Ron — Ron leapt forward, but before Ron could touch him — Goyle let out a terrible scream.  Scabbers was hanging off of Goyle's finger. Malfoy and Crabbe stepped away, but Goyle swung Scabbers round and round.  </p><p>Laughing, I reached into my bag to gather my robes. </p><p>"Now if you'll excuse me boys I have to go get changed for Hogwarts." I said smartly and walked towards Malfoy with a smug smirk.  </p><p>They both leapt out of the way, but as I passed I saw Malfoy give me a nasty scowl.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>